It Takes Three
by lostinthewords
Summary: Sequel to It Takes Two. Highly recommend reading that first. Mark is out of jail and with living with Castle and Beckett. Will Kate be able leave the past in the past to fix things with her father for the sake of Mark? A.U. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I__'__m back, there__'__s a slight time jump addressed here just a couple weeks so everyone is settled and know each other a little bit better. I am posting as I__'__m writing unlike my last story where I had almost all of written therefore I may not be able to post regularly but I will try once a week because I am on summer vacation but I do need to get a job. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned them the finale would've gone a bit differently…_

"UNO!" Rick shouted when he finished his turn. The air seemed to get an extra dose of tension as Kate and Alexis failed to play a card that would keep Rick at one card.

When it was Mark's turn, he flashed a smile at Alexis. "Don't worry I got him." He played a rainbow draw four before peeking at Alexis's card to see what color to choose. He chose yellow seeing that she only had 3 yellows left in her hand.

"Hey she's old enough to play by herself, she doesn't need you cheating for her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mark said nonchalantly while he picked at the snacks on the table.

Rick gestured to Kate. "Come on you saw it. Being a detective you have a legal obligation, not to mention a moral obligation, to report a crime."

Kate put down her card and looked him dead in the eye. "One, I'm off duty. Two cheating is not a crime. Three you're a grown man you can handle it."

"I wouldn't call him a grown man," Alexis joined in.

"Now I know what it feels like to be betrayed by everyone in your family."

Alexis took her turn and it came back around to Rick, who happened to be out of yellows causing him to pick up from the pick up pile until he got a card he could play. He put down a skip causing the hand to jump over Mark and straight to Alexis.

"UNO UNO UNO!" She yelled making sure everyone heard her. "Sorry last time we played this I said it but he claimed to not hear me but I still swear I said it."

Kate played her turn and it came to Rick yet again. This time he played a blue 5 effectively switching the color on Alexis. She glared at him, but all he saw was her big blue eyes looking up at him from her crib. He knew she wasn't a baby anymore but he still saw his baby girl every time he looked at her.

"I stopped letting you win games when you could play them without my help. If you want to win you have to earn it."

"I've been winning on my own ever since," she smirked backed at him.

After a few more hands the tables had turned; The Castle's had at least 10 cards in their hand while the Beckett's battled it out. One card in each of their hands the other desperately trying to get rid their last card before the other.

Kate's brow furrowed and her lips pursed as she stared Mark down, trying to figure out if she should change the color or not.

Mark mimicked her expression; his fingers tapped the corner of his card. If this was poker that would be his tell.

Rick's eyebrows lifted and his lips curled up slightly at the ends, "I think I just got the first glance into what it was like in the Beckett household on family game nights."

"We were banned from playing family game nights after a particularly ugly incident." Mark responded without looking away.

"I feel a story coming on." Rick pulled Alexis into his lap, the game forgotten.

"Mark don't you dare," Kate's voice low and firm. "If you tell this story then I'll the one about the permission slip in the third grade."

Their eyes squinted as they stared each down, changing their expression to make the other back down. Mark gave her a quick smile before launching into the story.

"So it was family game night. As usual it turned into family competition night instead. We couldn't decide on a game to play so we teamed up girls verses boys to see who could build the best Lego building. Kate went to the kitchen but knocked mine over on her way."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kate shouted. She told him when it happened that she didn't mean to but he's never believed her; no matter how much she insists that she didn't do it on purpose he is still convinced it was.

"Anyways…She knocked it over, I was so angry I tackled her to the ground; I still had one Lego in my hand; it was the small one with 2 blocks on it… I shoved it up her nose."

"You did what?!" Alexis and Rick shouted simultaneously.

"He shoved the Lego up my nose." Kate said, her dead panned voice. "It got stuck up there."

"How'd you get it out?" Rick asked, leaning forward, almost squashing Alexis.

"Mom tried tweezers, dad wanted to make me sneeze it out and Mark suggested we put a chain of Legos up there to attach to it and pull it out," Kate said, clearly not amused with the memory as she glared at her brother.

"They ended up taping an empty pen to the end of the vacuum and sucking it out." Mark tried stopping the laughter building up inside him, but he couldn't hold back the small snicker from leaving.

"Yeah well you were grounded for two week for that." Kate's lip turned into a small smirk as Rick and Alexis shook their heads.

"What's the permission slip story?" Rick asked, eager to hear more about Kate and Mark's childhood.

"Well it was actually a couple weeks after the Lego incident. He was still grounded and wanted to go on a field trip to the pumpkin farm with his third grade class. I was in first grade at the time. I was at the playground with Maddie when I see mom walking up to school. I could tell she was pissed I tried calling out to her but she was too far away to hear but I saw her face and knew someone was in trouble. It turns out he didn't get the permission slip signed for the field trip because he was grounded but decided to try and forge it. The one mistake he made…He signed it 'mom.' Not Johanna but mom."

Rick and Alexis rolled over in fits of laughter, "Rookie move man. I've forged a few signatures but I've never heard of anyone doing that." They burst out laughing again but not the same laughter as before. This one left them breathless, with an ache in their belly and a dry throat.

"Alright it's time to settle down," Rick said as he lifted Alexis off of him. "I know its summer but you have a big day planned with grams tomorrow so go get ready for bed and I'll be in to read you a story."

Alexis paused, seeking the right words that won't hurt her dad. "Actually…I was hoping Mark could read with me tonight."

"We're supposed to find out what happens to Harry, Ron and Hermoine when they go back in time," Rick whined.

Alexis shrugged, "I know but he's never read the series so I figured we could start the first one again and then you and I can find out what happens tomorrow night."

"What!? We have ourselves a Harry Potter virgin. Go fix that please, we can't have someone living with us be a Harry Potter virgin."

When Mark and Alexis headed upstairs Kate and Rick settled on the couch with her feet draped over his lap.

"Thanks for agreeing to having him staying here and helping him out."

"We've been over this, this is your home too. He's a good guy who made a stupid mistake. If I had gotten caught for every reckless decision I made in college or even high school I would not be sitting here. Not everyone is lucky to be a best selling author with connections to get him out of things."

"Yeah well it's his connections that got him into this mess," She mumbled.

"Kate-"

"It wasn't their fault Kate." Her head turned towards Mark coming down the stairs. "I made a mistake. Me, not them. You really should talk to them."

"I hear you but I don't want to talk about them anymore. Tell me about you. How did your meeting go at Manhattan City College?"

"It was good, I talked to the counselor in the science department and he helped me figure out my classes and I can register for fall in a few weeks."

"Oooh science, Mr. smarty-pants. Do you know what you want to do with a science degree?"

Mark shook his head, "Not yet, maybe I'll go to med school or go into forensics…maybe I'll become a teacher. I don't know but that's the beauty of community college I don't have to know yet."

"If you think you might be interested in a particular field let me know I'm sure I know someone you can talk to about it and find out if it's really what you want before you commit to it."

"Thanks Rick. I'll keep that in mind. Well I'm off to bed. Have an early interview tomorrow."

"Good luck," Kate shouted out as he headed towards the stairs.

"Thanks, I have to keep up with these until school starts as part of my parole. I either have to do 3 interviews a week, have a job or go to school."

When he disappeared up the stairs Rick spoke up, "You know I can get him a job, why can't I? At least he won't have to do these interviews anymore."

"We talked about this. Giving him a roof over his head - for free, might I add - while he gets back on his feet is generous enough. I know you have good intentions but he wants to do this himself, he needs to. He doesn't like to accept more help than necessary."

"I'm starting to notice that's a common trait in you Beckett's. You are all so stubborn."

"Oh and you aren't? I remember a last week you made me tie you up to the showerhead with your feet tied together and tape over your mouth for a scene in your book and wouldn't let anyone help you out. You even made me take a shower upstairs that night."

He remembered that incident; it had been a lot harder than he expected. It didn't help the floor was still slippery, he almost slipped and took the shower head with him. "I had to find out for myself if it was possible to get out of."

"Exactly, and he needs to work this out for himself just like you did."

He tugged her forward, settling her in his lap. "Alright I see your point. You know I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

His hand came up to caress her cheek. "I think I fell in love with someone smarter than me."

Her eyes lit up and warmth spread through her as she captured his lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet.

She reluctantly pulled away wanting to move things to a more private area before it quickly heated it up as it so often has. "Come on, Castle, take me to bed."

_A/N: I__'__m not sure how getting out of jail works. I know sometimes people get out and have parole others do not and there__'__s different types of parole. Since his crime wasn__'__t drugs or murder just a harmless prank I figured his parole wouldn__'__t be super strict but some guidelines. Also I got some of the info like 3 interviews a week from Orange is the New Black so if it__'__s not accurate that__'__s why. Also the school is a real community school in Manhattan but I changed the name a bit. _


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as she unpacked one of her last few boxes, she had moved in a two weeks ago but with Mark moving in also there were a few boxes that had been put aside. He was supposed to be going through the box in front of him but as usual she distracted him. She wasn't doing anything on purpose but he noticed the way her eyes lit up every time she found a memorabilia from her childhood.

She pulled out pictures of their last Christmas with Mark, the rest of the box forgotten. "Come here Rick, you have to see these."

He came over and sat next to her on the arm of his chair, he wrapped his arm around as he leaned in to see what she found.

"These are from the last Christmas we had with Mark. Mom insisted we go ice-skating and see the nutcracker. Mark and I spent hours trying to come up with an excuse as to why we couldn't but she could always guilt us back into it."

He quickly glanced at the picture before looking back at her. She continued to flip through the photos when she came across a particular funny one.

Rick loved the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, when she truly laughed like she was now. He loved the way her hair fell in her face and every time, without fail, she tucks the loose strand behind her ear. He loves the way she bites her lip when she's concentrating or how she licks her lips before she speaks. He especially loved her right now. She was completely relaxed and at ease. There was a little sweat on her forehead from moving the boxes, which made him wish she were sweaty for other reasons.

She felt him staring at her, it was creepy when they first started dating but she had grown accustomed to it. He stared at her at least twice a day. She lost count of how many times she's woken up to him staring at her or when she's doing an everyday task like the dishes, but he stared the most when she was spending time with Alexis.

Deciding to surprise him, Kate turned around and closed the space between, catching his lips in a hard searing kiss.

He pulled her up to him to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran traced the edge of her lips, teasing her and creating a pool in her stomach that made her weak in the knees. He slid off the arm and into the chair pulling her down on his lap.

Wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush with his. Her tongue scraped the roof of his mouth as she moved against his growing arousal. She ran her hands down his chest, tugging on the waistband of his pants. As she began to undo his belt, the door slammed shut, making them spring apart.

Martha's voice rang out through the loft, "Richard darling, I'm here for Alexis."

He groaned, "I have got to take her key back."

Kate climbed off of him. "Come on let's go say Hi."

He caught her hand as she walked away and pulled her back to him. "Can't we hide in the bedroom? I'm sure Alexis is already with her ready to go."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Do you really want to let Alexis leave for the night without saying goodbye?"

Knowing she was right, he stood up, keeping her hand in his, and went into the living room.

"Hello Martha." Kate greeted.

Martha pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Katherine, it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Kate returned the hug before stepping back next to Rick. "I've been good and you?"

"I am doing fabulous just landed a role in a play."

Alexis came barreling down the stairs. "Grams!"

"Hey kiddo got your stuff?"

Alexis turned around to show off her stuffed backpack. "Right here."

"Hey don't think you can get away without saying goodbye."

Alexis gave her dad a hug and kiss before giving Kate the same goodbye.

"I wish I could stay and chat but we have plans to keep." She waved goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

"Speaking of wasting time we still have the last few boxes to unpack."

"Do we have to? I'm tired." Rick huffed, crossing his arms and collapsing onto the couch.

Kate rolled her eyes, so dramatic just like his mother. "Well I guess if you are too tired to unpack then you are too tired for other activities."

"Actually I think I just need to move around a bit, get the blood flowing."

Kate quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Katherine Beckett!" He gasped. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

They headed to the office and resumed unpacking their boxes before they had gotten distracted.

Rick opened the box in front of him to find it full of books, specifically his books. The memory of her at the signing came flooding back to him. "Hey Kate?"

"Mhm?"

"You went to one of my book signings didn't you?"

Kate didn't respond, she didn't know how to answer such a simple question. She knew trying to hide it was stupid and he would find out eventually but she never figured out how to bring it up. Then everything with moving in and Mark, she had forgotten about it for awhile. Until now, that is.

When she didn't answer he continued, "It was late January, you were wearing a police academy sweatshirt and your hair was shorter than it is now. You walked up with two copies one for yourself and the other for your mom; you told me it was her birthday. You were so calm and collected compare to the others, didn't try to flirt with me. It threw me off at first. I wasn't used to people resisting my charms."

"You remember that?"

"Well I didn't until you showed up to the signing a couple weeks ago with Alexis. It came back to me when I saw you standing in front of me."

"I can't believe you still remember, after all these years."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"That was a simpler time in my life. Before Mark got into trouble and things were easy with my parents."

He pulled her in for a hug; he didn't know what it was like to be at odds with your parents. Martha and him had their disagreements but at the end of the day they were all each other had. He hated seeing her blame her dad for everything even if it was partly his fault.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist and rested her head under his chin, taking comfort in him. After a few moments she took a breath before speaking the words she had been thinking about since last night. "I want to have them over for dinner soon."

"Really?"

"I know Mark has seen them since being released but I think we should do a celebratory dinner for him."

"When were you thinking?"

"Either tomorrow night or the night after."

"That soon?"

"Is that too short notice? I just want to do it before I loose the nerve."

"They are welcome whenever you want. We'll do it here, Castle style. I'll make a big dinner and I bet Alexis will want to make dessert. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Well I don't know about that but thank you."

* * *

"And then I found out Mark had never read Harry Potter when I told that to dad he said anyone who lived with us had to have read Harry Potter."

Martha had been listening to Alexis recap life in the loft over the last few weeks since she picked her up. She wasn't surprised to find Kate had moved in but she was surprised when she heard she had a brother who happened to be living them as well.

"What does Mark do?" Martha asked.

Alexis swallowed her ice cream before answering. "He's going to go to school. He starts the same day I do. He promised we would do homework together. And if our classes start at the same time he said he can drop me off because my school is on the way to his."

"You seem to really like Mark."

"He doesn't treat me like a kid, just like Kate, but he also goofs around like dad. He's gotten into some trouble before like dad but he didn't have anyone to bail him out."

"What do you mean like dad?"

"Dad was arrested for stealing the police horse and Mark was arrested for stealing a boat. He was in jail for a few years that's why we didn't meet him earlier."

"Ohhh," Martha said slowly. She knew everyone had a past, she surely had her own not to mention Rick's adolescent antics. She also knew that Richard wouldn't let him around Alexis if he was dangerous but she was still a mother and a grandmother and made a mental note to check with Rick.

Alexis look at the clock on the wall, "Grams we have to go. The play's going to start."

"Well we can't be late can we?" Martha tossed their cups and they headed to the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A moment to clear something up brought up in a review, It Takes Two ended shortly after the book tour which Martha couldn't watch Alexis cause she was on tour for a play then everything with Kate and Mark moving in happened right before she came back. I saw TFIOS today and currently watching season 2 of Orange is the New Black so to make this day even better please review! I love hearing your thoughts!_

"So is there anything your parents don't like? Or do they have any allergies?" Rick asked.

"No, I know they're trying to eat less red meat. Doctor's orders." Mark responded as he grabbed a cart from outside the store.

"Fish it is. You like halibut?"

"Sounds good to me."

While Rick pushed the cart, Alexis squeezed in between him and the cart, putting her hands next to Rick's while her feet stood on the bar at the bottom.

They went to the meat and seafood section in the back. "Hey Toby. How's it going?"

Toby looked up, cleaver in his hand and blood on his apron. If he hadn't flashed him the biggest smile he could be mistaken for someone pulled right out of a horror film.

"Long time no see Rick. I would shake your hand but…" He held up his bloody hands.

Rick gave him an understanding nod.

"Hello Miss Castle. You sure have grown since I last saw you. What are you 16 now?"

Alexis giggled. "You just saw me last week."

"That may be but you still have grown."

Her eyes widened, "Do you have any today?"

"I just got a fresh shipment. Come look." Toby disappeared to the back and returned carrying what looked like a heavy bucket.

Alexis moved to the side, where the display case stopped to form a walkway to the back, to get a better look. She looked into the bucket that was filled with water and three lobsters in there trying to escape. "Woah these are big ones today!"

"I had a feeling you were coming so I made sure to get the biggest ones they had."

"Did you name them this time?"

He shook his head. "I thought I'd let you do that."

She pointed to the one climbing over the others, trying to escape. "That one is named Houdini." She pointed to the one that was barely moving next, "That one is Ron, from Harry Potter." She pointed the last one. "His name is Chuck."

After Alexis had her fun looking at the lobster, they both walked to the front. "What can I get for you, Rick?"

"The finest halibut filets you have."

"Coming right up. How many do you need?"

"Six please."

"Having a party?" He asked as he weighed out the filets.

"Kate's parents are coming over and this is her brother, Mark."

"Nice to meet you," Tony greeted.

"Same to you."

"You keep talking about this mysterious Kate, when am I going to meet her?" he asked as he wrapped the filets and handed them to Rick.

"As soon as she takes a day off. Which isn't often enough. We have to get the rest of stuff for dinner. Have a good day."

He waved them off. "Have a good day."

"So we need things for bruschetta, Risotto and some truffle cream for the halibut."

They walked up and down the aisles, gathering everything they needed for dinner.

There seemed to be something in each section that Mark had either never tried or missed. He made the mistake of making comments at each thing, catching Rick's attention. Between Rick's love of junk food and generosity each item ended up in the cart. There was everything from Razzles to Jalapeño Poppers to Fruit Punch.

They made it to the register with 10 times the amount of stuff on the list but that was nothing new when shopping with Rick.

* * *

Kate looked at her watch and groaned when she saw almost an hour has past since the last time she checked. Usually on slow days filled with paperwork time couldn't move fast enough but today it seemed to move at warp speed.

Why? Why did she think this was a good idea. It had been a long boring day and all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Rick and Alexis. She didn't have the energy to deal with her dad tonight. But she couldn't back out now. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Esposito looked up at her. "You alright, boss?"

She waved them off. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Esposito turned and tapped Ryan on the shoulder, giving him a head nod to follow him.

They walked over to her desk, Ryan stood in front and Esposito sat on the side of it.

Esposito crossed his arms, "What did that writer boy do?"

"He didn't do anything."

"Clearly something is bothering you and we don't have a case, so it has to be him," Ryan pressed her.

She smiled at them. She loved how they were always looking out for her, being a set of protective brothers she didn't need but couldn't live without.

She stretched back. "It's not him. My parents are coming over tonight for dinner."

"Mark invite them over?"

"No, I did. I thought I could have one evening of peace with them but I'm starting to regret it."

"Come on, with Mark and Rick, I bet you will barely have to acknowledge them."

She grinned, "Yeah between the two of them and Alexis I can easily shift the focus."

"See nothing to worry about. Now get out of her before you freak yourself out again."

"I still have another hour before my shift's up."

They shook their heads, "No now. There's no body and I'm willing to bet your paper work was done after each case so you've been sitting here killing time on unsolved cases."

Kate crossed her arms and stared them down. She knew they were right but knowing and admitting are two different things, especially with these two.

Her silence confirmed their suspicions. "That's what I thought. Now go."

She sighed, stood up from her chair and gathered her things. "Call me if there's a body."

"Yeah… yeah now go."

She turned around right before entering the elevator. "I mean it. Please call me."

"I promise we will."

When the elevators closed they turned around to head back to their own desks.

"We're not calling her are we?" Ryan asked as they returned to their desks.

"Oh hell no," Esposito responded, shaking his head.

* * *

Kate walked into the boisterous loft, which wasn't unusual and had only gotten louder with Mark living there too. Seeing them under the same roof made Kate realize how alike Mark and Rick were. They were both loving, caring, and generous men.

She put her keys in the bowl by the door and her coat in the closet.

She jumped when she turned around and saw three faces with mustaches staring at her from the kitchen. Oh yeah they also had the same maturity level? "Jeez will you guys stop doing that. Would it kill you to say something next time."

"But it's fun scaring you," Mark said.

"Yeah but if we don't stop she may kill us next time," Castle noted.

"Oh right didn't think about that. We should probably wait until after her gun is put away."

"That would be smart but I think if we keep Alexis around she won't actually shoot us."

"Ohh I like your thinking but should we really put Alexis in harms way?"

She really didn't need Mark and Rick ganging up on her so before they could conspire any further she decided to distract them. "Where did those mustaches come from?"

"They're attached to the straws! You have to see these Kate!" Alexis pulled her into the kitchen. She held up her cup to show Kate the straw that had a plastic black mustache attached near the top. "We got one for you too."

Before she could respond Rick's arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww gross!" Alexis squealed.

They pulled apart to find Alexis and Mark covering their eyes.

Rick winked at Kate before pulling her in for another kiss but this one was long and hard.

"Stop, you're scarring me," Alexis cried out.

They laughed as they pulled apart.

"Yeah stop. You're scarring us." Mark mimicked.

Kate swatted his arm. "Smells good in here. What are you making?"

"For appetizers we are having a bruschetta trio: grilled Tuscan bread & goat cheese with marinated tomatoes, artichoke hearts & olive medley. For dinner it's a saffron risotto with tomatoes, basil and white wine with white truffle cream halibut and balsamic syrup."

Kate stared at the production in front of her. "Where did you learn how to make all this?"

"I studied a chef for my third novel."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well actually he taught me the basics." He gestured to the counter. "This is from the internet."

"That's more like it."

"Hey you don't think I'm capable of all this without the Internet?"

"You have proved your cooking skills on many occasions."

"Thank you."

"So how can I help?"

"You can help with the bruschetta." He cleared a spot on the counter for her and gave her the items she needed. Mark and Rick made the other types of bruschetta while Alexis spread the olive oil over the bread.

"The bread it ready," Alexis announced.

Kate noticed the time when she put the bread in the oven. Her parents should be here any minute. She closed the oven door and left them in the kitchen, needing a minute to calm herself before they arrived.

Rick, seeing Kate walk into the living room, gave her a few minutes before quickly wiping his hands off and following her out.

"Hey you ok?"

"Why did I want to do this again?"

"For Mark." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "You can do anything you set your mind too but if you need someone to lean on I'll be right next you. The whole time."

She gave him a smile. He always knew what to say. She took his hand in hers and pressed a light kiss to his lips, giving his hand a quick squeeze before releasing.

The doorbell rang, and the butterflies that disappeared had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hit a bit of writers blocks and then I had to wait for my beta that had computer issues, otherwise I would've had it a few days ago. I made it almost twice as long so forgive me? Please, please tell me what you think?_

"I'll get it," Mark shouted, dashing from the kitchen to open the door. Immediately he wrapped his mother into a tight hug. Alexis had walked over to join her father and Kate, waiting for Mark to greet his parents. When they were done, Mark led them to the living room.

Jim came over to them and shook Rick's hand. "Hello Rick. How are you?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"Not so bad myself."

Kate didn't make a move to greet her dad. When she spoke, her voice was very controlled. "Hi dad."

"Hi Katie."

"You must be Alexis," Johanna said, smiling at the little girl standing between her father and Kate.

She nodded. "You must be Mrs. Beckett."

Johanna laughed. "Oh please call me Johanna."

She leaned in to give Rick a hug. "She is so polite. I could never get these two to learn their manners."

"Hey!" Kate and Mark protested at the same time.

Rick laughed. "I don't know where she gets it from. I wasn't like that at her age, I still have trouble sometimes."

"It's good to see you again, Rick."

"You too," He kissed her cheek.

"Hi Katie."

Kate leaned in giving her mom a one armed hug. "Hello Mom."

"Well why don't you guys sit down and I'll get everybody drinks." Rick said breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. "We have wine, red and white, scotch, sparkling cider, water…"

"CIDER!" Alexis shouted.

"Alexis what did I say about shouting in the house?"

"Sorry…I've just been waiting ALL day for it." Her hands flew out emphasizing her point.

"I know you have," His hands scuffed the top of her head, messing up her hair. "What would you guys like?"

"I'll take white," Johanna said.

"I'll have a scotch," Jim requested.

"Scotch man, a man after my own heart."

Rick went to the kitchen. He was busy getting the drinks that he didn't hear Kate follow him in. He turned around and jumped back almost dropping the glass in hand. "Oh my god. Would you say something next time?"

Kate was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. "Not so fun when you're the one being startled is it?"

"No it's not. What are you doing in here anyways?"

"I'd figure I'd give you a hand." She shrugged.

"You're hiding aren't you?" He opened the bottle of scotch and handed it to Kate.

"What? No." She tried to deny as she poured two glasses. She would need something stronger than wine to get through the evening. Rick eyed her. "Okay fine maybe I am."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I can do anything I set my mind to." She downed her glass in one gulp while Rick took a calm sip.

"I know you can. What are you going to do follow me into the kitchen every time I come to check on the food?"

"If it keeps the peace then yes."

"You don't see how childish that is?"

"You're one to lecture me about being childish."

"You got me there."

"Now come on, hiding time's over." He handed her two glasses with a chaste kiss on the lips before walking back into the living room.

"Rick this bruschetta is delicious!" Johanna praised.

"That was all Mark, Kate and Alexis. But I will take credit."

"Have you guys ever been to the Mars restaurant?" Alexis asked.

"No, what is it?"

"It's this super cool restaurant! It's underground and to get where you eat you have to sit on this ride. Well not a rollercoaster kind of ride but it's a…it's a…What kind of ride is it again?"

"A simulator ride. You sit in a chair and watch a video thing as the chair moves around, makes you feel like you're flying through space," Mark answered for her.

"Yeah it's so cool! Right Kate?"

She nodded. "Yeah it's pretty awesome."

"The workers dress up as aliens and everything is brown to make it look like you're on Mars."

"Well that sounds…interesting. So what grade are you going into?"

"I'm going into fifth grade."

"Ooohh big year. Last year in middle school, big man on campus."

Rick let out a dry sob, wiping away imaginary tears,"I know she's growing up so fast."

"I know trust me they do grow up too fast."

"Just hope she isn't a trouble maker like these two," Jim said.

He saw Kate tense up and down her scotch to bite back whatever was on the tip of her tongue. "You locked your gun in the safe right?" Rick whispered in Kate's ear.

"Unfortunately," she muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"They were always conspiring against us." Jim continues.

"We were not. We were just…very curious kids." Mark defended them.

"Stealing the car was being curious?"

"You stole the car?" Alexis asked.

"I wouldn't use the word steal…borrow. Borrow is more like it. I wasn't the only one who did it, Katie did it with me."

She put her hands up to surrender, "It wasn't my idea."

"But you went along with it."

"Well I wasn't going to let you have all the fun."

"Will someone explain the story?"

Mark covered Alexis's ears before starting the story. She pushed his hands away, "Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be as bad some of my dad's stories."

"Hey! But that's true."

"We had this uncle, married to aunt Theresa. He was the cool uncle, giving us treats before dinner and letting us stay up past our bedtime, he even let us watch movies we weren't allowed to. We were staying with them in upstate New York for one weekend he decided it was time to teach us to drive. I was 14 at the time and Katie was 12. We didn't drive on our own but we would sit on his lap and steer while he worked the pedals. We came back home and started taking out our parents cars out. We wouldn't go far just a couple blocks up then back."

"Did you ever get caught?"

"Oh we caught them alright. Our gas gauge was broken at the time so they would take it out then come back and reset the mileage but never added any gas."

"We weren't taught to add gas," Mark interrupted.

"We used the mileage as our gas gauge but when they started this we were constantly running out of gas. But that's not how we caught them. They took it out one day and we needed to go out. We went to get the keys but they were missing along with the kids."

"Oh man I knew I was a trouble maker but that makes me glad I don't have two to deal with it." Rick stood up, "I'll be right back. Just have to check on the food."

"Dad, don't forget to check on the dessert as well."

"Don't worry Alexis I'll check for you." Kate followed Rick into the kitchen again.

"So do you have any other stories about Kate and Mark?" Alexis asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Johanna asked.

"Dinner's ready!" Rick called as he set the last plate.

"I'll tell you later," she winked.

They sat around the table, Rick at the end with Kate and Alexis on each side of him. Mark was next to Alexis with Jim on other end of the table and Johanna between Jim and Kate.

Each plate had a Halibut filet with white truffle cream on top of a bed of Saffron Risotto along with a few pieces of Asparagus.

"So Katie have you been keeping up with baseball?"

"Not really. I've been busy." Kate kept her response short, not offering anymore information that she had to.

"How's the writing going?" Johanna asked, filling in the lull.

"I have Derrick stuck in a little predicament and can't figure out how to get him out."

Johanna leaned in, "Well maybe if you give a few details I can help."

"Fishing for spoilers. Now my publisher would advise against that."

"Oh come on, it's just us. We aren't going to spill to anyone else."

"Now I see where Kate gets it from."

"Well yes she definitely has the persistence of Johanna." Jim said

"And she has your stubbornness," Johanna added.

"I'm right here. Can you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room."

"Well you've been so quiet," Johanna reasoned.

Kate scoffed. She knew she had been quiet but her parents always told her if she didn't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Right now that was what she was doing, she knew if she wanted to work things out then she would have to make more of an effort but she feared if she said too much tonight would be a repeat of the last dinner and she didn't want that to happen. She told herself she would try for Mark so that's what she was doing.

"You know actually maybe you could help." Rick jumped in, taking the focus off of Kate. "You see he's handcuffed to the Eiffel Tower in the dead of night and he's not on the ground either."

"I suggested he has a glasses with lasers in them and he can cut his way through the handcuffs." Mark answered.

"And accidentally cut down the Eiffel Tower. And how is he going to activate the lasers if he doesn't have hands to push the button on the side of glasses."

"I've seen you've thought about," Johanna observed.

"It's all they've been able to talk about the last few days." Kate said slightly annoyed. She had heard all this before and while she was grateful not the focus on the conversation anymore she didn't want to hear the same thing over and over again.

Alexis chipped in on the crazy theories. "Well I think Harry and Ron should come save him in Mr. Weasely's flying car."

"There's a flying car?" Mark asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Yeah in the second book! Ron and Harry can't go through platform-"

Mark covered his ears, "No stop! No spoilers. Lalalalala"

Alexis pulled his hands away, "Okay I won't say anything else."

"So do you guys have any summer vacations planned?" Johanna asked to keep the conversation going.

"I already did my book tour, I think that's enough traveling for a year for me. Six cities in seven days."

"That's a lot of traveling."

"Dad, what about our before school starts trip we take every year?"

"Before school starts trip?" Kate asked. This was the first time she was hearing about this.

"Every year we spend the last two weeks of summer in the Hamptons. It's our big last hurrah until Christmas."

"Were you going to mention this to me?"

"Of course I was."

Her elbow rested on the table with her chin resting on her fist. "When?"

"Uhh…Tomorrow."

"You want to try that again? Make it sound a little more convincing."

Rick shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"You have a house in the Hamptons?" Johanna asked, breaking them out of their bubble.

He nodded, "I bought it when Alexis was two. Thought it would be a good to have our own place for family vacations."

"I know what you mean. We have a cabin up in Catskills Mountains that we used to take the kids to all the time," Johanna said.

"We used to go there all the time when Mark and Kate were kids. But they grow up too fast and have their own lives now," Jim pointed out.

"You guys don't go up much anymore?"

"We're too busy with work and it's not the same anymore. It's too quiet up there now," Johanna admitted.

"I thought you would like the silence, you used to always send us outside when we were being too loud," Mark teased.

"Well there's a difference between being an active kid and…" Johanna trailed off trying to find the right word.

"A handful? Energetic?" Jim teased him back.

"Spirited?" Mark countered.

"How about brat. Yeah let's go with that," Johanna returned.

"Wow mom, the truth comes out."

She shrugged. "You're old enough you can take it."

"How about desert?" Kate asked abruptly, practically launching herself out of her seat, not even bothering to wait for an answer before she took off for the kitchen.

First to react, Rick got up seconds after Kate left, placing his napkin on the table. "I think I'll go help her."

Rick found her harshly platting the apple pie fries, throwing them onto the plate not caring if they made it on or not. He took the platter away from her.

"Hey!" She protested.

"This job has been officially taken away from you."

"Why?"

"I will not let you ruin Alexis's dessert. She spent half the day on this and it will be presented as such."

She picked at a loose crumb, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my frustration out on these. It's not fair to Alexis."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Maybe after they leave."

"Ok then. Whenever you're ready**.**" His head dipped lower, his lips less than an inch away from hers and lowered his voice. "I'll give you a treat if you say more than a sentence to him before tonight's over."

She crossed her arms, cocked her hip and quirked an eyebrow, "You really think bribing me will work."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself. It's worked on Alexis before."

She watched as he left with a wink and exaggerated the swing of his hips.

"Are we talking about a kitchen treat or a bedroom treat?" She called out louder than she meant. The heat rushed to her cheeks when there were suddenly 5 pairs of eyes on her. Why did the kitchen have to be an open floor plan?

She turned around to refill her glass. She poured herself a generous amount before deciding to just take the bottle to the table. She would need it to get through the rest of the evening.

Kate absent-mindedly picked at her plate, vaguely aware of the conversation around her. Alexis had taken over telling everyone about camp and how excited she was for school. She was thankful for Alexis taking over the conversation. Being around her dad was exhausting, it was a constant battle with him, and she needed a break. Usually it was a verbal jab that she let go, but tonight she internalized everything. She doesn't know what to say him anymore, the easy conversation they used to have is long gone. Instead it's all about baseball; anything else and they end up fighting. She doesn't know how it happens; no matter how much she tries to have a regular conversation with him, it doesn't work.

She wishes they could sit down and talk, no yelling just talking, but he always makes some comment that sets her off. Part of their problem is they are too similar. Both are convinced they're right and won't listen to reason saying otherwise. They are on opposite sides of the fence and can't tear it down.

She felt the familiarity of Rick's hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just going to show your mom my office. She wants to see where the magic happens."

"More like the procrastination," She quipped back.

He kissed the top of her head and left. She looked around and realized she was alone with her dad.

"Where's Mark and Alexis?"

"They're cleaning up."

Kate nodded.

The silence bounced between them. Jim stared off while Kate ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

"This is quite a life you built for yourself," Jim observed.

"It's not what I expected but I'm happy with it."

"So I don't know if your mom told you but marks birthday is coming up." Jim said, trying to find something to fill the silence that fell between them yet again.

"I know." Did he really think she didn't know when Mark's birthday was?

"Well she wants throw him a surprise dinner. I know she's looking for a kid friendly restaurant that isn't Chuckie E. Cheese."

"Alexis is a little too old Chuckie E. Cheese. Now Mark and Rick is another story." They both shared a smile, knowing it's true. "I know Papazzio is a good family place, and there's live music with a bar."

"Is that place new? I've never heard of it."

"It's newer." She picked up the cup of coffee Rick must have put in front of her during dessert.

"It's Paparazzi?"

"No, Papazzio."

"I'll try to remember but it may be best if you tell your mother."

"I will. His birthday is during the week so is the dinner going to be on his birthday?"

"I don't know details you'd have to ask her about it."

"Ask who about what?" Mark came in interrupting them.

"Ask mom about my hair," She lied effortlessly.

"Okay…" Mark didn't buy it but didn't press it. He didn't care why Kate would ask him about her hair, but as long as they were talking he wasn't going to say anything.

"I think you should keep your hair long while you can. Before you know it you'll be my age and cutting it for the low maintenance," said as she and Ricked walked through the living room to the table.

Rick's arm instinctively wrapped around her and his hand rubbed her shoulder.

"I think we should get going," Johanna announced as she patted Jim's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I thought we could-" Rick was cut off by Kate elbowing him in the , a small grunt came out, but he gave a tight smile when everyone looked at him**.**

"I have an early meeting tomorrow," Jim said, handing Johanna her purse and coat.

Johanna hugged Kate, Rick, and Alexis while Jim shook Rick's hand and gave Kate a short, one handed hug. After they said their goodbyes, Mark walked them to the door.

Mark hugged Jim, "Thanks for coming dad."

"Of course son."

Mark hugged Johanna next. "I'll call you sometime this week," he said in her ear.

"If not I'll call you."

Closing the door, he turned around and joined Kate on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry this is late again but I have a good reason my uncle came into town for my grandpa's memorial service. But Kate does get her bedroom and kitchen treat ;) Enjoy! And as always please review?_

Mark joined Kate on the couch.

"So you're still in one piece. And there's no body on the floor. I'd say it was a good dinner," He joked.

"You can thank this glass for that." She said as she raised her nearly empty glass.

Mark turned serious for a moment, "Thank you. I know this situation isn't easy for you, still not sure I understand but I know you tried. I appreciate it."

"Yeah well things would've been different if stories about me started to come out."

"You mean like the time you snuck out to go that concert."

"I thought I was going to be grounded for life when mom saw me come out of your room."

He shook his head, "You should've snuck in your own window."

"I couldn't climb it," She gestured towards him, "You had to help me into yours."

"You almost got away until your jacket fell and showed your clothes or should I say lack of clothes."

She covered her face with her hand in embarrassment as she remembered. "I thought she was going to pop a vein when she saw my outfit. Luckily dad was home and convinced to less my sentence from life to a month."

"Mom always laid down the law with you."

"I know. I think she was afraid that I would do turn out like her. She wasn't as innocent as she led us to believe. You should hear some of the stories she's shared with me…once I was old enough."

Mark shook the forming images out of his mind. "I don't think I want to hear those stories."

"As for dad, he laid down the law for you. I had him wrapped around my finger," she bragged.

"You were always his little girl, he would let you get away with murder if you batted those eyes right."

"Speak for yourself Mr. momma's boy."

"How things have changed." She nodded. Mark may still be a mommy's boy but Kate wasn't a daddy's girl anymore. She wondered if she could ever be one again.

"They haven't changed that much. Your still a momma's boy."

He looked her dead in the eye. "Call me a mommy's boy one more time I dare you."

She knew she was baiting him just like when they were kids and like back then she didn't back down. "You asked for it mommy's boy."

"Oohh Rick!" He called out. "Want to hear about the time Kate-" her hand covering his mouth cut him off.

"Don't you dare," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ew!" She quickly pulled her hand away from his mouth, "You licked me!"

"You used to do it to me, figured it was time for some payback."

"I was like 5 or 6 and you were too big for me to push you away," She defended.

"Never stopped you from trying before."

"Did you forget I successfully pinned a few times or do I need to remind you?"

"Save that dirty talk for Rick," He smirked at her.

She gaped at him, "You did not just go there."

"What if I did?" He taunted her.

Rick came down the stairs before she could respond, "What's going on down here?"

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously.

He looked between them not quite believing it but left it alone.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." Mark stopped behind Kate whispered something that made her blush before swatting the back of his head and telling him to go to bed.

Now that everyone was gone, Kate decided that now was as good as time as any to talk things through. She had talked to Castle about the basics but talking about her feelings wasn't something that came easily. She had been so busy with balancing her personal life and work life she hadn't found the time to really talk about what was on her mind. She knew if she wanted to work things out then she needed some help, maybe he could offer some perspective, he is a father after all.

"So I talked to him tonight."

"Talked to who?"

"You know."

"The pope? The president?"

"You are impossible. My father."

"How did it go?" He asked, opening up the conversation for her to take it where she wants.

"It wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of nice. For a second I thought things could go back to the way they were."

"It could. If you keep talking to him and don't give up, you can have the relationship you want with him."

"I don't know. So much has happened, I've tried but he just doesn't get it."

He pressed not wanting to loose the traction they had. "What doesn't he get?"

"He thinks when Mark went to jail the only person it affected was Mark. He doesn't see that mom lost her son and I lost my brother."

"Have you told him how you felt?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Kate looked down and picked at her fingernails. "You know I haven't."

"Why haven't you?"

"You know why. Every time it comes up we yell and I storm out." She hated admitting that she ran. She knew it was something she did when faced with personal problems but knowing it and admitting it were two different things.

"Maybe if you stopped leaving you could work things out."

She opened her mouth to give a comeback, but remembered something and decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she gave him a sultry smile, "I think you owe me something."

His eyes lit up, "I do, don't I?"

He pulled her into his lap and pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue seeking entrance, which she gladly gave. He kissed his way along her jawline before landing on her pulse point. She moaned in response while she rocked against him. She felt him grow against her.

His hands moved down to her hips stilling her movements, "This is supposed to be your treat," he hummed in her ear.

"Then give it to me." One hand moved to her breast while he continued to suck her pulse point, her blood heating up. She didn't know he managed to work her up so quickly.

They stumbled to the bedroom, never breaking apart even when they fell onto the bed. He quickly pulled away, and rolled them over before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Kate there confused and a little hurt.

What just happened?

He padded back into the room, a can of whip cream in hand.

Oh she is an idiot.

"I figured you deserved a bedroom and kitchen treat."

"Well, I did have the longest conversation with him and you did say only more than a sentence."

"Look at you Miss over achiever."

"I wasn't the youngest to make detective for nothing. Now less talking, more treats."

"As you wish." He crawled over her, kissing her again.

He pulled away, grabbed the can and squirted some in his mouth.

Kate opened her mouth, signaling she wanted some. He smiled and squirted some in her mouth overfilling it.

"Oops looks like you made a mess. I'll clean it." He said, giving her a smile than made her shiver as he leaned over and slowly licked it off with his tongue.

He peeled her shirt off and removed her bra. Grabbing the whip cream, he sprayed a generous amount on her breasts.

"Oops now I made a mess."

"Looks like you better clean it."

He dipped his head, using his tongue to scoop up the whip cream. Kate's head dropped back as she moaned, loving how skilled he was but not that she wanted to know how he became so skilled. He focused on her nipple, rolling his tongue around and gently nipped it before repeating the motions on the other one.

She hooked her leg around his hip and flipped the over.

She grabbed the can out his hands, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"I think I need another lesson."

She sprayed a small amount of whip cream in her mouth and kissed him. His tongue stroked the roof of her mouth tasting the whip cream and what could only be described as Kate.

He pulled away, "You are a very good teacher."

"That was just the warm up, now it's time for your real lesson."

She pressed open mouth kisses down his stomach not stopping until her mouth hovered over him. She kissed his tip then covered it with whip cream. She ran her tongue underneath from base to tip. He moaned as she engulfed him, the heat of her mouth melting the whip cream away. She sucked off the last of the dessert before pulling him in deeper.

As much as he loved what she was doing to him he wanted to be inside her more.

"Stop. I want to be inside you."

"You are." She could barely get the words out with his length still in her mouth.

He groaned as she took him in again, "That's not what I meant."

She relented and climbed back up to straddle him. She kissed him with her swollen lips, allowing him to taste the remnants of him mixed with the whip cream on her tongue.

He put his tip against her, teasing her slick folds. He thrust up into her but she lifted up he groaned, "Kate."

She chuckled, "That's what you get for teasing me earlier." She sank down on him hard, their pelvis's meeting. They groaned in unison, he loved being inside her; she loved the feeling of being filled by him. They quickly found a rhythm, meeting thrust for thrust. Every time was electric between them, every touch, every kiss, every look, and every move. The fire between was ignited that first time and had only grown every time since.

Rick knew Kate was it for him, he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else but he knew she wasn't ready to move things forward. They had been together for less than 3 months and she was already living with him, and for now that was enough for him. He didn't want to spook her by moving too fast. And he wanted her to be in the right place. He also knew right now her priority was to fix things with Jim. He wanted her to be able to share the experience the way a father and daughter should. He couldn't imagine being at odds with Alexis when that moment happens to her, and having the luxury of experiencing it with her ripped away from him, so he would wait for Kate and Jim to be in a good place. Maybe he could talk to Mark and they could think of something together.

_A/N: Not sure if I like this 100% but enough to post it so tell me your thoughts please? Don't make me beg because I will._


	6. Chapter 6

"What've we go?" Kate asked, crouching over their latest victim.

Lanie sighed. "So far I've found nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean there's no visible sign of COD. There's no gunshot wound or blood, no sign of strangulation or bruising to indicate they fell."

"What about poison?"

"It's possible but I'd have to get him back to the lab to determine that."

"Thanks Lanie."

She walked over to Ryan and Esposito next. "Did you guys find anything?"

"There's nothing here. No sign of force entry or struggle."

"It looks like it may be one of those cases. Lanie doesn't have COD yet and there are no leads. Do we have a time frame?"

"Body was called in at 8:14 by the victim's girlfriend. Says they had plans to go to breakfast when he didn't answer the door she used her key to come in, figured he was still sleeping."

"Lanie said time of death is between 10:00-11:30 last night."

"How does she know that without COD?" Esposito questioned.

"She's Lanie. Are you really going to question her?"

"I'm going to go talk to the neighbors." He swatted Ryan's arm. "Come on."

"I can't believe you were going to question Lanie," Ryan said as they walked away.

"I wasn't questioning her."

"Oh so you were questioning Beckett?"

"No dude. Just let it go."

Beckett shook her head as they bickered all the way out of the apartment.

* * *

Castle laid out the items making sure they were exactly how he wanted them. This would drive her crazy, but he wanted to change things up. After all the drama she needs some fun, they both did.

He shut his door making sure nothing would be spoiled. Walking through his office into the living room, he smiled and said, "Hey pumpkin."

He was not surprised to find Alexis up and dressed. She stopped staying in her PJs after 8AM when she was 4.

"Morning, dad."

"What are your plans today? Taking over the universe perhaps?"

"That's scheduled for next week. Today we're going shopping for school supplies."

"School supplies? Already? You still have weeks of summer left!"

"I just want to be prepared. If we go now we can get all the good stuff and beat the rush."

"I guess you'll need some cash then?"

She flashed a smile at him and batted her eyelashes. "Unless you want to give me your credit card."

"If I do that you would buy all the supplies so I think I'll stick with giving you cash."

He turned to Mark. "Are you sure your okay with taking her today? You've never seen her when she shops for school supplies. It's worse than when my mother goes shopping." He shuddered at the thought.

"If I can survive my mother and Kate going shoe shopping then I think I can handle her."

Rick laughed. "Why does Kate think she needs all of those shoes? I never understood how anyone could own that many pairs."

"She's been collecting them since high school. Her closet must have been under the same charm as Mary Poppin's bag."

"Lucky for me this place has enough space for them."

"Give her time, she will accumulate more and pretty soon you will have a whole closet of shoes."

"Dad you're going to be late and Gina's going to get mad."

Castle looked at the time. "Crap your right. What would I do without you?"

"Gina would have killed you by now or you would've killed her."

"I left the cash on the counter and don't buy the whole store please," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise. Now stop stalling and go."

"Bye!" He called out one last time before shutting the door.

She hopped over the couch and into a bar stool, next to Mark. "Can we go now?"

"Now? It's only 9:30, the store doesn't open until 10."

"The subway will take awhile to get there. Please?"

He relaxed his body. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I think something happened, I can't move."

"Yes you can." She pulled on his arm to get him off the chair but he kept his body limp and heavy making it too difficult for her.

"No I can't. I'm trying to move my feet but they won't budge."

Alexis huffed. "You're just messing around."

She walked around the chair and tried to push him from behind but failed. Mark made his body heavy enough to fall backwards so he was hanging off the chair and looking up at Alexis.

She put her hands on his cheeks and tried to pull his head up but he let it fall back down. She tried plugging his nose, poking him and covering his mouth with her hand, which he just licked, getting the same response that Kate had.

He smiled at her. "Learned that trick from Kate."

"That's just gross." Alexis stared at him thinking of ways to get him to move. "Fine. If you won't move then I'll just go by myself."

She put the cash in her pocket and made it all the way to the door before Mark was up and pulling her back inside.

"I think you need shoes first and so do I." He pointed to his feet and wiggled his toes.

* * *

"I need new pencils, a few binders with paper and notebooks." Alexis listed as they walked into the store.

"If you have notebooks why do you need binders and paper?"

"Notebooks are for notes and teachers give us loose papers so binders keep them together, they would get lost in notebooks. And paper for homework."

"I'm sorry how could I forget?" He said sarcastically.

Alexis hopped on the front of the cart as Mark pushed it. "Well it has been a long time since you've been back to school."

"Hey it hasn't been that long!"

"Yeah well things have changed."

They stood in front of shelves full of notebooks, ranging from plain black to Sesame Street to animals to tv shows and movies.

He hand ran through his hair. "Wow you are right things have changed. How many do you need?"

Alexis counted on her fingers, "Math, History, English, Science and Art, that's five."

He threw a few in the cart, "Here's a one with this adorable puppy, oh here's a Harry Potter one! So you need three more."

"No, I can't use those." Alexis said as she put them back.

"Why not?"

"I'm going into fifth grade, I'm at the top of the school which means I need serious notebooks." She moved down to the plain colored notebooks.

"Notebooks are notebooks. They're all the same on the inside. Why does the cover matter?"

"Like I just said I'm going to be the oldest in the school. I don't need baby notebooks."

"Alright fine. I give up." He took 4 plain black notebooks and threw them into the cart. "Here are your grown up notebooks."

Alexis shook her head and started to put them back.

"What's wrong with those ones."

"They can't all be the same color. Blue is for math, green for science, red for history, purple for English and yellow for art."

"Wow you have really thought this out."

She climbed back onto the front of the cart, "Yes I have. Now time for pencils, regular and colored along with a sharpener and mini stapler some paper clips…"

"Why do you need all of that stuff?"

"Teachers don't like it when papers aren't stapled. It's too easy for one to get lost then they blame the students for not stapling it and take points off." Alexis explained.

"They really do that?"

"Last year Sandy turned in her report on the San Diego mission but it wasn't stapled and the last page was lost and never found. She lost 5 points, I'm not taking any chances."

"Well okay then."

They walked to the registers with a full cart. Mark didn't understand why Alexis needed everything she picked out but she found a reason and was impossible to argue with. He had flashbacks of trying to argue with Kate growing up or her arguing with her parents, boy could she talk circles around them. Well they both could, product of being the children of two lawyers.

"Hey why didn't you pick anything up?" Alexis asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's different in college, don't really need pen and paper. We just use laptops."

"But you don't have one."

"No not right now but-"

"Markers! Is that you?" Mark froze at the familiar voice. He turned around, coming face to face with him.

"Drew? Drew Jacobson?"

"Hey I knew it was you! Long time no see," Drew patted him on the shoulder. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know just staying out of trouble."

"How's that coming along?" He asked sarcastically.

"We all have to grow up sometime."

"Oh come on man, what happened to you? I remember Markers saying he was never going to grow up."

"Things change. Hey listen it was great seeing you but looks like the line is moving."

Drew pulled a small card out of his wallet. "Before you go here's my card call me sometime I'd love to get a drink and catch up."

"I'll be sure to do that." He tucked the card into his pocket before giving a nod goodbye and moving up in the line.

"Who was that and why did he call you Markers?" Alexis asked as they left the store.

"Just an old college friend." He shrugged her off, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. Thankfully she didn't.

* * *

Beckett finally tracked down Stuart's brother who was currently waiting in the interview room. Kate hated this part telling someone they're loved one was gone always reminded her she was lucky to have not gone through that situation.

"Hello Mr. Hale, I'm detective Beckett."

"Why am I here?" There was an edge to his voice as he shifted in his seat.

"It's about your brother, Stuart. He's-"

Ron chocked out a sob, "I did it! I'm so sorry! I confess."

Beckett was shocked. "Confess to what?"

"I killed him. I killed Stuart."

"Uh Mr. Hale, do you want to consult your lawyer first before making that confession?"

"No I don't. I killed him."

Beckett believed him but if the confession was going to stick than it had to match the evidence. "Why did you do it?"

"Our father passed away last month, we each were given half of his inheritance. I uh…I like horses and cards. I owed some people money. A lot of money. I tried to ask Stuart for a loan, promised him this was the last time. He had bailed me out before but he wouldn't this time. He said he was done. I was so angry. How could he not help me out, his own brother? He was so cold, wouldn't even listen to me. He simply said no and slammed the door in my face. I walked around for awhile trying to come up with some way to convince him when I realized if he was gone then I would get his half of the inheritance. It was more than enough to cover my debts."

"How did you do it?"

"Once I knew what I had to do. I went back to his apartment and used my key this time. I didn't want to do it. I tried to reason with him one last time, I begged him. I was just so desperate." He sobbed.

"What happened?" She prompted him.

"He started yelling at me, even threatened to get a restraining order. So I picked up his syringe and stabbed him. There was nothing in it, he was about to load it with insulin but I interrupted him. I didn't want him dead, I just needed the money and I didn't think I would actually kill him."

She felt sorry for him; clearly he loved his brother but in the eyes of the law he killed him and had to be arrested. She put the cuffs on him while reading him his rights. She then walked him into the interrogation room to get a written and videotaped confession. She hated to make him repeat everything but the protocols needed to be followed.

"I think congratulations is in order," Montgomery said, pulling up a chair next to her desk.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Not only are you the youngest female to make detective but you just closed a case in record time."

"Well it's not quite closed yet. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito are gathering evidence to corroborate his confession."

"A little advice Beckett, until they find something to oppose the confession, take the win."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Kate looked around the loft, the TV was on so she knew someone was home but didn't see anyone. "I'm home!" Kate called out.

Alexis's head popped up from underneath the blankets on the couch. "Hi! Did you catch any killer's today?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Where is everyone?"

"Mark is upstairs and dad is on his way back from meetings with food. Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Of course. I'm going to change real quick and you can pick one out."

Kate walked into the bedroom, quickly discarding her clothes as she stepped into the closet and put on something more comfortable. On her way out, her eye catches a black bag laid across the bed with a white note addressed to her placed on top.

She picked up the note. On the front it simply said: _Kate_

She immediately recognized Rick's handwriting.

_Be ready _

_7:00 PM_

_The 31st_

She opened the bag next. She gasped as she saw the dress, it was gorgeous and most certainly out of her price range. Kate shook her head; she was going to have to talk him about buying her unnecessary things, not that she wasn't touched at the gesture but she didn't want him to make a habit of it.

She quickly put the dress in the closet when she heard the front door open. By the time Kate walked out Rick was already setting up the food in the living room. She walked over to him and kissed him, ignoring the Mark and Alexis protests.

"You saw it?" He asked when they broke apart.

"I saw it."

"You like it?"

A smile spread across her face. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too," he responded still lost in their bubble.

"What are we doing?"

"I brought food so we're going to eat."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean on the 31st. What are we doing that day?"

"You'll find out," he said evasively as he shrugged.

She stepped back, "You aren't going to tell me?"

He shook his head.

She closed the space between them, their lips less than an inch apart. "I have ways of making you talk," she whispered, her voice sultry.

He smirked back, "I look forward to it."

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anywhere, she backed off. She knew he wanted a reaction out of her so the best way to get him back was to not let him see it bothered her.

She will find out, one way or another.

_A/N:Sorry for the delay things have been hetic around here. Thoughts? They would make me feel better :)_


End file.
